onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rayleigh92
Welcome Rayleigh92 Ciao Ciao! Visto che sei un compatriota volevo dirti che se hai tempo potresti fare un salto sulla wiki italiana! Ci serve una mano là... ogni aiuto è ben accetto! In ogni caso buona permanenza qui! 10 and Tuesday Do you by any chance have those pictures from the colorwalk? If so, please load them, they'd be of great use. Was it just those two or did it also have the 6 and 12 pairs and Miss Thursday? 22:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) No, I have no scan of the color walk, but the published italian version. However there are only those two BW agents sketched and named. Other unknown characters don't have name on them. I'll try to scan the page tomorrow or in those days. by Rayleigh92 01:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Z Aokiji pic Is it from Shonen Jump? I just want to know so I can say it in the trivia. Thanks. 19:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) yeah, it's form Shonen Jump. I find it on Arlong Park Forum (Link to the page) Rayleigh92 19:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Licensing and sources I'm going to be frank with you. If you do not add the descriptions, licensing, sources, and categories to the files you upload, I'm going to add them for deletion instead of adding the missing information to the files. 22:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Got it. It's good the way I made with Roger, Newgate and Kuzan's images? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I modified mosa mosa and modo modo adding lincensing and source Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No. I'll give you what the file should look like. Description A description of what the file is about. Source Where you got the file from. Licensing For anime, movies, media in general files, use this template For manga files, use this template And lastly, which people always seems to forget, the categories. To be honest, I don't really know much about categorizing the files, but the image teams should be able to help you out with that. 23:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) oh thanks thanks. I hope to remember all of them the next times XD This is good enough? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Categorize Can you please categorize all your uploaded files? 17:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah, but sometime I don't know how categorize them. I mean: for portrait I put the "portrait" categ, but for all? example, an image of a characters doing something (not a portrait), how can I categorize it? Rayleigh92 (talk) 17:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Enel Rotating an image IS modifying it. If you change an image in any way, it's a modification. The only exception to this is cropping and resizing. The former is obvious, and the latter is for people who don't know how to crop well. Those are usually low quality and should be avoided, but that's besides the point. Rotating is modifying. 20:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC)